Fairy Tail: Futanari Oni (Request)
by VisionFox
Summary: Request. Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Milianna and Kagura comes across a village of all female Oni. The thing is, all the oni are Futanari! Ohh my!


**Fairy Tail Futa Oni**

* * *

It was a nice, warm day. The girls were enjoying the warm weather as they walked through the forest. Lucy, Erza, Canna, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia, Milianna and Kagura were on their way to a hidden city inside the forest. The two guilds had joined forces to search for the city. It was nice to not have the boys running around screaming and making a fuss about everything. The girls had not been able to have a proper girl's night in a long time, so being able to camp and spend time together was great.

But they didn't know what they were about to face…

The group was ready to make camp when Erza suddenly let out a scream. The other girls hurried to her side and saw that the redhead was sobbing like a child.

"What is it Erza?" Lucy asked, hugging her friend closely.

"I LOST THE MAP!" Erza cried out.

The girls looked at each other in shock.

"What do ya mean, ya lost it!?" Cana argued.

"It's not here!" Erza said, holding up her back pack. "I lost it!"

The group sat down to try and solve the situation. Cana suggested that they went back home, but Mirajane and Erza explained that the forest was magical and would change shape after a while.

"We need the map to find our way back!" Erza said, still sobbing.

"There is no point in arguing now!" Mira told the group. "We need to find that city! If we do, we might be able to find something that can help us get out of this forest!"

"And if we don't?" Kagura asked.

"Then we wait there!" Lucy said. "If we wait there, then it's only a matter of time before our friends know we are missing and come for us, they will have a map and they will be able to find us!"

Everyone agreed to the plan and the girls headed deeper into the forest.

**Some time later…**

After a few hours, they sun was setting and the girls were tired from walking the whole day. They didn't know where they were and they didn't know if they were close to the hidden city or not. Erza told the team to take a break, but as they prepared to set up camp, they saw a light. No… Several lights. Deep in the forest there were several lights shining brightly. The group got so excited that they bolted towards the lights. When they got closer they saw that the lights came from a village. They could see houses, fires, stands and much more. The girls rushed to see if anyone could help them. But what they found was… Surprising…

The inhabitants of the village were oni. And not just any oni. All were female. The group had stumbled across an all female oni village.

The oni in question came in all matter of shape and colors. Some were eight feet tall and bright red. Others were green and under five feet tall. Some were blue and had toned abs, others had E-cup breasts and thighs as thick as trees. Most of the oni were muscular, but some were slender and petite. They all had sharp horns. Long, short, two, one or even three.

They wore nothing but loincloths and makeshift bras to cover their breasts, some didn't even wear that. Some walked around naked, showing off their bodies.

The mages didn't know how to react. The oni simply looked at them, curious and surprised at their appearance.

"OHH! We have visitors!" One of the oni called out. "Hey, everyone, we have human visitors!"

The girls got ready to fight, but Mira gestured for them to stand down.

"Oni are not evil! They don't hurt anyone how isn't a danger to their village, they are actually quite nice!" She explained.

The girls stood down and greeted the onis.

**Some time later…**

After having made friends with the oni, the girls were now enjoying a nice BBQ dinner and the hospitality of the whole village. They swapped stories, drank ale and enjoyed the amazing cooking of the oni. It was a magical night. The oni were beyond friendly, they treated the girls like family.

Erza sat in a giant red oni's lap and drank her fill of ale, talking non-stop about how good she was in bed. Lucy on the other hand sat with Lisanna and talked with a blue oni about their life at the guild. Milianna and Kagura was sitting with two petite onis and talked about how great their all-female guild was and how the village reminded them of home. Mirajane was enjoying a drink with Cana and a busty oni who let Cana molest her breasts.

"It's nice to meet new people!" Mira said, taking another sip of her drink.

"I agree!" The oni (named Shuten) said, patting Cana's head as the drunk girl was molesting her huge tits.

"Aren't you a big girl!" Cana chuckled. "Me likey!"

"Is she always like this?" Shuten asked Mira.

"Most of the time…" Mira chuckled nervously. "She is a nice person deep inside."

"I don't doubt that!" Shuten gave Mira a smile.

"I am… Like… The best in bed… Like… The best!" Erza managed to say, as she didn't seem to be able to handle the strong alcohol the oni served them.

The giant red oni (named Ibaraki) that was taking care of Erza simply patted her head and agreed with her, giggling at how cute the redhead mage was.

Soon enough it was time to go to bed and the onis made sure to give the girls a nice cannin to stay in. Half of the mages were drunk while the other half were giggling like school girls. They didn't know what was awaiting them…

As they got to sleep they could feel how their bodies changed… It took an hour for the aphrodisiac to set in. The onis' in this village were sort of nymphomaniacs, crazy about sex and pleasure. So, whenever they got guests, they made sure to treat them nicely and drug them so that they would be more accepting of their advances.

And so, as the aphrodisiac set in, the onis prepared themselves for a night that they would never forget!

It all started when Erza and Mirajane got up to find some water. Both extremely horny and wet. Erza could not stop touching her damp cunt and Mira was furiously pushing her fingers up her own pussy, thinking about thick cocks that ravished her. The two mages was surprised as they were greeted by two oni waiting for them outside the cabin. It was Ibaraki, the giant red oni and Shuten, the blue oni with the huge tits. Both were naked and their cocks were at full mast. Their cocks… Mira and Erza now understood what was going on. They had been drugged and they were about to have sex with these oni. They were so horny that they couldn't even think about fighting back.

Erza throw herself at Ibaraki and hugged her tight, letting the thirteen inch cock rub against her body.

"I need you!" Erza gasped. "Now!"

Ibaraki chuckled as she picked up Erza and kissed her. The tall oni pushed her tongue into Erza's mouth and throat while she was pushing her large fingers into the redhead's damp cunt, flicking her erect clitoris with her thumb.

Mira walked up to Shuten, who was the same height as her and kissed her.

"Do you want me!?" Mira asked.

"I will have you, and you will enjoy it!" Shuten purred. "I will show you unending pleasure, that horny pussy of yours will beg for my thick cum!"

Mira and Shuten embraced, letting their lips press against each other and moaning like two bitches in heat.

"It's a dangerous day for me…" mira confessed. touching her stomach.

"All the more reason to do it!" Shuten purred. "Let me fill you with my semen, let me plant my thick baby batter inside you!"

"yes!" Mira moaned into the oni's ear.

As the two couples went to their own cabin to enjoy themselves, another group of onis came to the girl's cabin. Lucy had woken up and so had the rest of the girls, as the aphrodisiac didn't allow them to sleep. Lucy, Cana, Milianna, Lisanna, Juvia and Kagura made their way out of the cabin and were greeted by a group of beautiful and hung futanari oni.

Lucy shrugged and went up to first best oni and grabbed her cock.

"You wanna have some fun, right!?" Lucy asked, licking her lips. "My pussy is really itching, could you help me with that!?"

"YES!" The tall, green oni (named Nobunaga) gasped, caressing Lucy's cheek, blushing like a virgin.

"Then you better make me scream~!" Lucy chuckled, pulling the nervous oni by her cock, looking for a place to enjoy themselves.

Lisanna and Milianna were greeted by two purple oni, both shorter than them, but their cocks were longer and thicker than any other oni's. Their cocks looked more like horse cocks than anything else. Their tits were huge too, must have been E-cups at least, and they were lactating droplets of white milk. Lisanna took on of the oni's cocks and rubbed it against her wet snatch.

"I need a good fucking… And I think you can help me with that!" The girl cooed.

"I heard you can sort of turn into animals, is that true?" The oni asked, unfazed by Lisanna's advances.

"Yes! What animal do you want me to turn into?"

"Cat!" The oni said, her sister looked at Milianna, her eyes filled with lust.

"Oh, I see!" Lisanna said. She used her magic and turned herself into a cat girl, ears, tail and paws. "I hope you like it!"

"I love it!" The onis grabbed the two cat girls and kissed them passionately. They two oni sisters pushed their cocks against the cat girls' cunts as they went off on their own, leaving only Kagura and Cana.

"Hey, Kagura!" Cana slapped the other girl's ass.

"Oww! What!?"

"I bet I can make more of these beauties climax than you!"

"You wanna bet! Women are my speciality!" Kagura got on her knees and pushed first, best futa cock down her throat, making slurping and sucking noises as she deepthroated the oni's huge cock.

"Don't cheat like that!" Cana snapped, she hurried into the cabin and threw two mattresses on the ground. She layed down and waved for the futanari onis to come to her. 2I will, suck, fuck and wring out all your seed!" She laughed.

Juvia was approached by a ice blue oni. The ice blue oni's cock was small, no more than two inches long. She seemed shy, she was blushing and avoiding looking Juvia in the eye. Juvia didn't want to cheat on Grey, but if she was the one fucking the oni, then there should be no problem!

"Come with Juvia!" She told the oni. "I know what you need!"

And so, the girls of Fairy Tail had a night of endless passion and sex.

**What happened to Erza and Ibaraki? **

Ibaraki and Erza found an empty cabin and got ready to have sex. Erza was bottom, Ibaraki on top. The red oni squeezed Erza's tits as they made out. Erza didn't care that Ibaraki's thick tongue almost choked her, she just enjoyed the moment. The forceful tongue violently played with Erza's own tongue. Erza took the moment to put her legs around Ibaraki, putting her in a leglock.

"You are not getting away from me!" Erza moaned.

"You might regret those words, little mage!" Ibaraki said.

The muscular oni grabbed her cock and pushed it against Erza's slippery entrance. In one swift move, the oni's thick cock pushed deep inside Erza, reaching all the way to her cervix and even penetrating it, reaching all the way into her womb. Erza moaned as her womb accepted the thick cock, she let her pussy clench around the massive cock as she squirted her perverted juices, staining them both with her cum.

Ibaraki started off moving her hips slowly, making sure that Erza's body got used to her beastly cock. Erza's folds rubbed nicely against the oni's rigid shaft, if she wasn't so used to sex, she would have climaxed there and then, deep inside Erza's cunt, most likely impregnating her, but Ibaraki had total control over her body. She wanted to enjoy Erza's tight cunt for as long as she could, and then plant her oozing semen deep inside her.

Erza moaned louder and louder as her pussy was rammed by Ibaraki's fat cock. Her pussy couldn't stop squirting, naughty juices were splashing her and Ibaraki, making them even more horny.

"I will plant my baby inside you, Erza!" Ibaraki moaned.

"YES! YES!" Erza cried out. "Fill my pussy with your thick dick milk! Put a oni baby inside my perverted cunt!"

"Ahhh! Erza! Your pussy is clenching around me so hard! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! Your monster cock is making me cum! I'm cumming! I'm cumming like the bitch I am!"

"ERZA!" Ibaraki screamed as her cock erupted inside the mage. The thick ropes of semen splashed against Erza's pussy walls, painting her pussy and womb white. The futanari oni's load was massive, it just didn't stop. Rope after rope erupted inside Erza and filled her womb to the brim. Her pussy was so stuffed with semen that it began to leak out.

The both of them embraced, hugging each other close as they promised to raise their child together. And it only took a few minutes before they went for round two!

**What happened to Mirajane?**

Mira and Shuten went to their own cabin. Mira had changed into a demon form, giving herself horns and a tail. Mira was now looking more like a succubus than a human. Mira's new form made Shuten's twitching cock leak precum. Mira made sure to rub the blue oni's fat cock and lap up all the precum, not wasting a drop of the salty liquid. Shuten tried to kiss Mira, but the succubus stopped her and squeezed her cock.

"No, we are meant to breed tonight!" Mira purred. "I want that fat cock to impregnate me!"

"You really want to be the mother to my child?" Shuten asked, happy that Mira were so accepting.

"I will be the mother to all your children… Now lay down, let mommy take care of you!"

Shuten did as she was told. She laid down on the bed, her cock shivering as Mira rubbed it, smearing precum all over the thick shaft. The succubus got on top of the oni and slowly let the futa cock enter her warm cunt. Mira let inch by inch of the oni's blue cock enter her, moaning as each inch pushed deeper inside her.

"Ready to breed this demon babe?" Mira giggled, swaying her hips, letting the futa cock .get used to her tight pussy.

"YES!" Shuten cried out. "I want to breed you, Mira! Let me put my baby inside you!"

Mira moved her hips up and down, pumping Shuten's huge cock in and out of her damp snatch. Teasing the futa's nipples as they fucked. The fat oni dick made Mira's whole body shiver and twitch as she was trying to wring out all of Shuten's semen. Mira picked up the pace and slammed her ass down on Shuten's cock, moaning like an animal. Shuten matched Mira's movement and rammed her dick deep inside Mira.

Their tits bounced up and down, Shuten's even leaking milk. Mira laid on top of Shuten and put one of Shuten's nipples in her mouth, drinking Shuten's milk as they were breeding like beasts. The futanari's milk was sweet and creamy, perfect for a baby, Mira hoped that her own milk could taste as good as Shuten's.

Shuten was close to climax. She moved her hips faster and faster, slamming her hips against Mira's, calling out her name.

"Mira! I'm cumming! My babies want to enter their mama!"

"Yes! Let them! Send your babies inside me! Let them come home to their perverted mother! FILL ME WITH YOUR FUTANARI SEED!"

Shuten pumped her hips a few more times and pushed her cock through Mirajane's cervix, entering her baby room. Shuten's whole body shivered as her orgamsem rocked her whole body, her cock erupting, sending her semen straight to Mira's womb, filling it just like Ibaraki had filled Erza's. Mira was impregnated right there and then. Shuten hugged her as they gasped for air.

"That was wonderful, mommy!" Shuten purred.

"It was… But it is not close to enough!"

"Huh?"

"I need more seed if I'm to be satisfied! More semen! More cum! Fill me with more of your baby seed! Make me pregnant again and again!"

Shuten's limp dick got rock hard as Mira rubbed it again. The two of them would go on to fuck all night.

**What happened to Lucy?**

Lucy keep pulling Nobunaga by her long cock. They soon found a cabin of their own. Lucy then pushed Nobunaga onto the bed and got down on her knees.

"I will suck you dry!" Lucy purred. "All your seed will be mine!"

"I think the aphrodisiac worked a bit too well!" Nobunaga chuckled.

"Ohh, it worked alright! I really feel the need to drink some semen! This throat of mine is so dry! And my stomach is craving some nice and thick cum!"

Nobunaga grabbed Lucy's head and the blonde bimbo slowly let her futa cock slide down her throat. Lucy moaned, making sure to vibrate her mouth and throat to make Nobunaga feel even better. Nobu's thick precum almost clogged Lucy's tight throat. But the mage could not have been more happy. She loved how Nobunaga's fat cock pushed deeper and deeper down her throat. The salty taste of Nobunaga's seed made Lucy's cunt drip and she could feel her pussy and ass itch for a good fuck.

Lucy bobbed her head back and forth, focusing on the fat futa cock. Doing her best to suck it dry of all it's tasty semen. The perverted mage gulped down all the precum and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her face warping into a nice ahegao face. Lucy lost all thought of the outside world, all she could think about was the hot cock that she was happily sucking. Her soft lips pressing the thick shaft's base as the cock reached her stomach. Lucy made sure to fondle Nobunaga's big balls, making the oni cry out when they clenched and her cock spew out her first load of semen.

The thick seed entered Lucy's stomach directly, the blonde mage did her best to swallow every drop of the white gold, letting the neverending load fill her stomach so much that it started to inflate. As Lucy as swallowing the warm jizz her stomach ended up looking pregnant. But even lucy could not take all the hot cum and was forced to let the large meat rod slide out of her throat and spray her body with the rest of the thick load.

Nobunaga picked up Lucy and put her on the bed. The oni caressed the mage's swollen belly. Soon enough the two of them would fuck like crazy, making Lucy swell up even more.

**What happened to Lisanna and Milianna? **

The two cat girls were letting the petite oni's fuck them like true bitches. Milianna and Lisanna purred and moaned as their pussies were being filled with thick, gooey semen. Unlike the other onis the purple twin sisters (named Kyou and Ryou) could cum over and over with no need to stop and recharge. They just kept going, filling every hole the cat girls had. They had already sucked out four thick loads of semen out of the horse-like cocks. Milianna loved the rich taste of the semen that had ravished her throat and she loved it even more when her virgin pussy was filled with the white, hot goo. She was hoping that she wouldn't get pregnant, as she wanted to keep having such violent sex every day.

"Fuck my pussy more, Ryou!" Milianna called out. "Fill my cat pussy with your warm seed!"

But then something happened. Milianna felt another monster cock push against her ass.

"Wait what?" Milianna now saw that Ryou had grown another cock, just as thick and long and horse-like as her first. The new cock pushed against Milianna's ass and entered it by force, her ass stretched as the fat cock pushed deep inside her plump pussy-ass.

The same had happened to Lisanna, her ass and pussy were now full of horse-like cock and she could not be happier. She had never felt so alive and happy in her life. The cat girls moaned in unison as their asses and pussies were being filled with load after load of futanari semen. Their stomachs expanded and so did their tits. The oni twins had magical semen. They could change the bodies of their partner. The oni kept filling the cat girls with cum, until they had grown into plump, lactating bitches. Both girls now had E-cup tits, wide hips and plump asses. Their lips had gotten thicker and their pussies and asses were now gaping from being fucked by such large cocks for so long.

"Now you can be impregnated by any cock in the village!" Ryou and Kyou laughed as they left the two transformed cat girls.

**What happened to Cana and Kagrua? **

Kagura and Cana sucked and fucked cock all night. Neither wanted to let the other win. Both loved to suck cock and swallow semen, letting their stomachs fill up with hot jizz. Cana was an expert at sucking and rubbing dicks at the same time. She could make three onis climax at the same time, showering her with cum, she truly loved bukkake.

Kagura on the other hand, rather had the onis fuck her ass and pussy, letting the thick seed enter her body and have it stay inside her. She managed to have one oni fuck her ass and one fuck her pussy while a third plunged her cock into her throat, enjoying a deepthroat fuck. Kagura's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned as her body was filled with more cum. Her tits jiggling as her ass and pussy were being pounded by fat futa cocks.

"Thirty Four!" Cana laughed as she took another load of semen to her cum covered face. "I think my throat might get pregnant if I swallow any more semen!"

"MMMMMMHH!" Kagura moaned as her throat was once again filled with warm jizz. The other onis around grabbed their cocks and slapped them against her plump body, masturbating and rubbing their cocks. Their cocks soon erupted and spew all their hot spunk onto Kagura's body, covering her as she was filled to the brim with warm seed.

The oni using Kagura's mouth pulled it out, as she was finally limp. Kagura puked up all the seed and giggled.

"Forty Four~!" Kagura cooed.

"What!?" Cana let go of the cocks she was holding. "You, ass! You, pussy! And you, mouth! And you and you, hands! NOW!" Cana pointed to each oni and waved for them to ravish her, using each of her holes and her hands.

Both of them would enjoy several hours of gang banging and in the end they would tie, with 236 edjaculations each. The onis had never felt so lucky in their lives.

**What happened to Juvia?**

Juvia didn't wait to find a cabin. She pushed the shy oni up against a tree and kissed her. The shy oni moaned and tried to resist at first, but she soon gave up and let Juvia take the lead. The two girls moaned and gasped as they made out.

"You don't like to be on top, huh?" Juvia asked the oni.

"Mina does not!" The oni said.

"What a lovely name… Mina!" Juvia let her fingers slide inside Mina's pussy and massaged her clitoris as well. Mina was used to be toyed with, but having a human doing it to her made her pussy dripping wet. She pinched her own nipples and teased them as Juvia fingered her pussy.

"You are so wet, Mina!" Juvia giggled. "Almost as wet as Juvia!"

"Juvia, your fingers! They reach my… My…"

"Juvia knows. Mina is a perverted girl that likes to be toyed with! Let Juvia toy with you!"

"Please Juvia, toy with Mina's body! Make Mina feel good!"

Juvia hugged Mina tightly, letting their boobs smash together. Juvia then used her body to form a her very own cock. As Juvia's body was made out of water, she could transform her body into anything. She had formed cocks before to pleasure herself, making them so long that they could reach her ass and so thick that no other cock could rival her own. When mastrbating, she could only think about Grey. But now she formed a cock to have sex with someone else and she was ecstatic about it.

Juvia shoved her water cock inside Mina. The long cock reach all the way to Mina's cervix. Juvia then let Mina's own cock be absorbed by her body. Juvia used her own body as an onahole for Mina's cock and even let her fingers enter her butt, sliding deep into her tight ass.

"Juvia! Not all three at once!" Mina moaned, unable to handle so much pleasure.

"Yes! All three at the same time! Cock! Pussy! Ass! Now cum inside my body!"

"I'm… I'm cumming!" Mina cried out, tears running down her cute face.

The petite oni came inside Juvia's body, it was not a big load, but enough for Juvia to force it through her body, up her own cock.

"Have you onis ever tried to have babies with yourself?" Juvia asked.

"What? No! You won't really…" Mina got really worried.

"I will! I'm cumming! I'm sending your own cum inside you!"

"NO! I'm cumming too! CUMMING!"

Juvia climaxed and sent Mina's own cum straight into her pussy, deep inside her womb. Planting the seed in hopes that Mina would get pregnant.

"Wanna keep going?" Juvia asked the ice blue oni.

"Yeah… I want more! I need more! Juvia! Juvia-sama~!"

They would keep making love the whole night, Mina cumming inside Juvia's body and Juvia using her pseudo-dick to plant Mina's seed into her warm pussy. And this went on, until they stumbled into a cabin and fell asleep.

**Seven months later… **

It had been seven months since the Fairy Tail members had found the oni village. During those seven months Erza, Mira and Kagura had become pregnant. They all had swollen stomachs and leaking tits. Erza and Mira knew the father of their child, but Kagura sadly didn't, as she had been fucked by almost every oni for the last two months.

Milianna and Lisanna had changed into public cum-dumpsters, of their own free will, they enjoyed having sex all day, letting the onis use all their holes whenever they wanted to. The cat girls had taken herbs that prevented pregnancies so they could enjoy sex as much as they liked.

Kagura and Cana had a competition every night, trying to see who was the best at pleasing the onis. After seven months, Kagura was in the lead with two wins over Cana.

Juvia and Mina had not yet managed to impregnate Mina, but they had not given up hope, seeing the other girls pregnant only made them more determined. They made love every night, hoping that one day Mina would get pregnant.

Lucy, Erza and Mirajane were happy. They didn't care that no one came for them. They lived a happy life in the oni village. A life they would keep on living for all their days to come, giving birth to many hybrid children that would one day go out into the world and spread their love for sex and pleasure.

THE END


End file.
